


The Sound of Rain

by Aaronlisa



Series: The Rain Series [2]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: It’s always the rain that makes her remember





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely follows the events in Maybe the Rain is Really to Blame - Take Two & Weekly Sessions but can be read on it's own.

It’s always the rain that makes her remember, even now ten years after the fact and that fateful night when Brad got them lost in the middle of nowhere. Janet pulls herself out of Brad’s arms and walks to the window. She pulls aside the curtain and stares out into the stormy night lost in her memories. 

The sound of Magenta’s voice is the strongest in her memory and Janet finds herself memorizing the few stolen moments that they shared. Janet sighs in frustration, she knows that there’s no point in feeling this way. She’s resigned herself to her life with Brad but she misses the excitement that she felt that night in Magenta’s arms. 

She once thought of leaving Brad, finding her way to Los Angeles and maybe finding someone who could fill the hole that Magenta left in heart. Janet had even packed her bag and was ready to leave when she realized that she wouldn’t. No one would ever fill the emptiness in her that Magenta had left behind but Magenta herself. So she stayed and pretended that everything was okay and that that night had never happened. 

It’s just sometimes when it rains; she can still hear Magenta’s voice underneath the sound of the rain. 

**END**


End file.
